


Sirius’s Fear

by NarniaNerd



Series: Tales of a Wizard [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t hate me, Guilt, No beta readers, Past hurt, Promises, Seeing your fears, Sirius deserved better, We Die Like Men, aghast, poor guy, this just sort of happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaNerd/pseuds/NarniaNerd
Summary: Order of the Phoenix.Chapter 9We see Molly Weasley taking on a boggart. One that turns into dead family members. And finally a dead Harry when some other Order members come to her rescue. One being Sirius... “Sirius was still starring at the patch of carpet where the boggart pretending to be Harry’s body has lain”What would that have been like for Sirius to whiteness? How would he have felt seeing that boggart?
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter
Series: Tales of a Wizard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713862
Kudos: 10





	Sirius’s Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius’s thoughts are in “”

Dead.

Lying unmoving.

Cold and dead

“I Failed.”

“James and Lilly ... couldn’t even protect their son...“ 

”Harry, dead...” 

No.

That didn’t make any sense! Harry was right next to him...

“A boggart.” Sirius thought.

He took a deep breath again. He knew his face looked broken, but thankfully Harry, living breathing Harry, was staring at Molly and Lupin. 

“A fake, a lie.” He knew.

But suddenly it seemed all too real. 

“Of course Molly would be worried about him too.”

It was an interesting reminder though. A morbid reminder. 

“Not everyone made it out last time.” He though. 

“I know that better than anyone...“

“See’m all? Though you’d like that.” Moody had said only a few moments before. Showing Sirius a picture of the brother he had lost. And the massive mistake in trust that had lead to his death. Standing right next to him.

“My fault...”

While his ears took in the sounds of Molly’s tears. And Lupin trying to comfort her. He couldn’t help but keep staring at the floor where the boggart Harry had been moments before.

He swore it then and there.

“Never again...”

“Harry will make it out of this.”

“He will” 

Sirius couldn’t fail James and Lilly. Not again. 

He couldn’t fail this brave boy that was so much like them both. Who had believed in him. 

This boy who had forgiven him... and reminded him what hope felt like.

He just couldn’t. 

Sirius shook off his daze. And made his features return to normal. Rejoining the conversation before him with a calm voice. 

Looking at Harry for just a moment.

He found himself thinking...

“Alive, and that is how you will stay...“

“I swear it.“

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I don’t normally do something so Agausty! But I read this line and thought, oh wow!!! Poor Sirius to have to see that!!! And even though the book kinda glides over it I can’t help but think that helped lead Sirius to being so rash at the end of that book... anyways. Sorry! Now you have been subjected to my pain!!! I’ll just go... Sit in a corner and cry...
> 
> Please leave a Kudos if you enjoyed it though!


End file.
